Delena Stelena
by ILoveWriting97
Summary: Damon and Elena after 5x11 in the living room fighting the following day. And this is after Katherine took over Elena's body, they killed Katherine for good and Elena is back in her body.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: **_Damon and Elena after 5x11 in the living room fighting the following day. And this is after Katherine took over Elena's body, they killed Katherine for good and Elena is back in her body._

Damon-

STOP FEELING SORRY FOR ME!

Elena-

I do feel sorry for you Damon. Sorry that you're going to end up spending the next 175 years alone AGAIN because you won't let anyone give a damn about you! I loved you Damon, SO much! And I thought you loved me too.

Damon-

It's because I love you and that you love me that I'm letting you go Elena!

Elena-

Fine! You know what Damon, consider me gone!

**She slams the door shut**

_Later on that day:_

**Damon comes back and all of Elena's things are gone and the picture of the two of them is smashed on the floor**

_The next day Caroline confronts Damon:_

**Their screaming the entire time**

Caroline-

You said you broke up with her because you didn't want to bring her down. Well guess what Damon, SHE'S DOWN! She refuses to do anything. She just sits in our room all day and night crying her eyes out.

Damon-

Ok Caroline fine, then you tell me what to do miss know it all

Caroline-

Nothing! Nothing Damon! She's broken! YOU broke her by breaking her heart, and you for one know you can't fix a broken heart.

**She leaves. Stefan comes in. Damon pours himself a drink.**

Damon-

Not now Stefan

Stefan-

You really are an idiot

Damon-

I SAID NOT NOW!

Stefan-

**(Yelling) **how you don't possibly get that you just ruined the life of the one person we care the most about in the world amazes me! Elena loves you!

**Damon looks up at him**

Stefan-

As much as it pains me to say it, it's true. She would do anything for you! If you really loved her you would let her, not leave her

**Damon storms out bumping shoulders with Stefan**

**Stefan pulls out his phone and dials Elena's number**

Elena-

WHAT?

Stefan-

Well that's not a nice way to say hello

Elena-

Crap. Sorry Stefan. What's up?

Stefan-

Are you ok?

Elena-

What do you think?

Stefan-

Listen, Damon's just an idiot

Elena-

Yeah I know

**Stefan giggles**

Stefan-

But really, how are you?

Elena-

Well, I spent the first few hours crying. Then punching things. And then destroying everything that reminds me of him, and now I refuse to get out of bed

**Stefan sighs**

Stefan-

Apparently you aren't the only one, I'm calling because Damon won't come out of his room unless it's to get more booze and I'm starting to get worried so can I come over? I don't want to discuss this over the phone.

Elena-

Yeah sure, and thanks Stefan for calling, I mean

Stefan-

Bye

Elena-

Bye

_Later that day:_

**Elena opens the door**

Stefan-

Wow you look like crap

Elena-

Oh thanks, come on in

**Stefan enters the dorm room, and Elena closes the door behind him**

Elena-

So how is he? Really I mean

Stefan-

Well since all the liquor in the entire house is gone I'd say completely wasted

**They sit on her bed**

Elena-

And he didn't mention anything to you as to why?

Stefan-

No. I mean come on he's Damon. He isn't exactly one to open up to his little brother, but my best guess is that it has to do with you two breaking up

Elena-

I figured that, but it still doesn't make any sense though, if he misses me this much then why did he break up with me in the first place?

Stefan-

Damon's pushing you away because he hates himself. He thinks he's being selfless

Elena-

Ugh! What the hell is it with him and being selfless? I mean seriously, that's not the Damon that we know and lo…

**She pauses**

Stefan-

Love, I get it

Elena-

Yeah…

**It's quiet for a minute**

Elena-

So what now? You don't think I should try talking to him do you? Because the last time that happened…

Stefan-

No I'm not saying that, you two can do that whenever you want. But enough about Damon for a minute. How are you doing? Honestly

Elena-

You mean after my boyfriend dumping me or Katherine almost killing me once again?

Stefan-

Take your pick

Elena-

Ok not to sound like a total Katherine but I really just want to go back to bed. My head is killing me and I'm exhausted

**Stefan gets up**

Stefan-

It's fine, but just remember you can't just lie there forever

Elena-

We'll see about that

**Stefan laughs**

Stefan-

Well, I'll see myself out

Elena-

Ok

Stefan-

But um, one more thing, you never gave up on me after everything I did. Don't give up on him just yet. He needs all the love he can get

**Elena nods. Stefan leaves. Elena goes back to sleep**

_The following morning:_

**Elena was wrapped up in bed yet again when suddenly Stefan storms in and rips the blanket off the bed**

Stefan-

Get up!

Elena-

I don't want to

Stefan-

Too bad! Now get up! I'm bringing back out into society

**He takes her arm and pulls her out of the bed. She moans and then goes and gets dressed.**

**Stefan and Elena driving in the car:**

Elena-

Where are we going?

Stefan-

It's a surprise

Elena-

Seriously Stefan, come on, you know I hate surprises

Stefan-

I know, that's why it's a surprise

**Elena groans**

_Damon walks into the dorm_

Caroline-

What the hell do you want?

Damon-

Where's Elena?

Bonnie-

She's not here

Damon-

Ok. Then where is she?

Caroline-

None of your damn business anymore. You broke up with her remember?

Damon-

Every second, ok blondie! You were right. I love Elena and I want to fix it

Caroline-

Well you're too late she left

**Suddenly Jeremy comes in**

Jeremy-

Hey Bon got your text. Elena seriously went to that carnival over on Maple Street? Oh Damon, hey what are you doing here?

Damon-

Just leaving to go get my girlfriend back

**Damon leaves**

Jeremy-

Should I have mentioned the fact that Stefan is with her?

Caroline-

No, they'll be fine

Jeremy-

I guess we'll just have to wait and see


	2. Chapter 2

_Back to Stefan and Elena:_

**Stefan and Elena pull up to the carnival**

Elena-

Oh my god Stefan!

Stefan-

I figured you could use a little fun

Elena-

Thank you

**She kisses his cheek**

Elena-

You're a good friend

**Stefan smiles**

Stefan-

So um, let's go

**They get out of the car and go into the entrance and go on some rides. A little while later Damon shows up at the carnival and starts searching for Elena. When he finds her, she's hugging Stefan because he won her a stuffed animal at a game. Damon runs over to them.**

Elena-

Oh my god Damon! What are you doing here?

Damon-

Looking for you

Stefan-

Look Damon before you say anything, we aren't here on a date or anything, I just thought she could use a day outside the dorm

Damon-

No I know don't sweat it

**He hits his shoulder**

Stefan-

Ok cool, well since you're here now Damon why don't you to head back to the college and talk stuff out

Elena-

Are you sure Stefan?

Stefan-

Positive

**They all let out a light laugh**

Elena-

Alright, fine. Damon, let's go. Stefan you ok getting home?

Stefan-

Yeah I have my car, don't worry

Elena-

Ok **(she hugs him)** Well thank you so much for today. It means a lot

Stefan-

You're welcome

Damon-

Later brother

Stefan-

Bye

**They leave**

_Now this next part is based off of a song from my babies, One Direction. The song is called Half a Heart. I suggest you look it up if you don't know it._

**A little while later they arrive at the dorm. Damon closes the door and Elena sits down on her bed**

Damon-

So blondie told me your having a hard time with the break up and all…

Elena-

I'm going to snap her neck for telling you that, but in all honesty, yeah, it's true

Damon-

Well, I know Stefan told you I've been having a hard time too

Elena-

He did. Though he really didn't need to, you already smell like a bar

Damon-

Elena, I miss you, SO MUCH! Not being with you is like I died AGAIN, I feel like a part of me is missing because like I told you before, you truly are my life

**Elena is silent for a moment**

Elena-

You know I wanted to hate you, SO much. I had every right too, but for some reason… I just couldn't

Damon-

Just listen, forget everything we said that night, it doesn't even matter. I was stupid and at the time I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong. Can we just stay here for a while and just talk. Please.

**Elena makes room for Damon to sit**

Elena-

Fine, lets talk.


End file.
